Magical Protectors of New York
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and several other Genesis operatives have traced creatures known as The Shade to NYC. Now they find themselves immersed in the problems of that world's magical communities while dealing with their own. Naruto x ?. Jake x Rose.


Magical Protectors of New York  
0  
Jake x Rose

Naruto x ?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
On Apr 02nd 2011 I made a list of shows I was going to do a mature fanfic reboot of. As you can see it takes me forever. Between two planned series, the continuation of my Dom series, and other such things its hard to keep track.

I ask for help and well, not many people came to my forums to help organize and trade ideas. You want me to do certain pairings. You want me to your suggestions? Maybe actually coming to my forums like I've been asking for years and helping or actually reading these notes and listening to these requests.

My thing is, if you can't help me or listen or do what I ask in the notes, then tough shit. Don't bitch if I take a year to get to your requests if you keep ignoring all my notes and suggestions. Why should your requests take precedence when there are other people who are more helpful and actually listen to me or help with my stories? Yes ass-holes, for all of you who think I can't write anything decent I do have dozens of people giving me ideas, critiquing or betaing my fics so fuck off.

I don't appreciate some of your comments because your as good as insulting those people who like my stories and give input, not just me. Anyway, enjoy the new story as I make more of an effort to include my overall plot of the series. That's right folks, I'm finally working the plot.

0  
Story Start  
0

''This is Maelstrom, I've arrived at City Hall Park and no visual of our enemy. Specter, report.'' Naruto said as he activated the special tech blue-tooth afixed to his ear. Matsu (Seikirei) really out done herself this time. Between her, Su (Love Hina), and Tucker (Danny Phantom) working together with Genesis scientists their tech was developing in rates that were off the charts. His slightly yellowish tan skinned shined in the moon light. Naruto was wearing the latest in customed made battle clothing. Black and orange just as he asked making them resistant to tears, flames, and the usual threats. Strapped to his back was his newest blade, Soul Splitter, its primary ability to cut through the dark influences of the creatures known as The Shade who possessed indivuduals of great magical talent and drained them dry, leaving nothing behind but a lifeless husk. His cerulean eyes continued to scan his location.  
_  
''Specter here...''_ a female voice said over the link. '_'I'm at the intersection of Jay St and Harrison street. Going to fly up and get a bird's eye view.'_' the speaker was a young woman with glowing green eyes and frost white hair. This was Danielle Phantrom, an opposite sex clone of Daniel Phantom created by Vladmir Masters.

_''Plant here...there are indivuduals in light purple tights and darker heavy coats chasing after what appear to be unicorns. Multiple civilians have been rendered unconscious by some strange substance. I'm heading in to neutralize.''_ Shino said as his insects took to the sky.

Naruto began heading in the general location of Shino's tracking signal. He came to a stop at another park. Sure enough he caught site of some Unicorns drinking from the water of a lake. Waiting, he saw a rather buff indivudual, wearing the same clothes that Shinobi described earlier on with a black cape and what looked like a dragon's skill as a helmet. He was also carrying a double bladed edge sphere and skulking after the mythical creatures. Naruto was about to make his move with a motion out of the corner of his eye drew his attention._ 'What the hell is a kid doing here?'_ he wondered as the green haired boy's head suddenly warped into that of a red scaled dragon. '_Why the hell can't we ever go to a place that's normal for once?' _he thought as the kid seemed to fire, fire...out of his ass._ 'Good news is that we finally found someone we can sell that medicine too.'_ Naruto thought as he leaped from tree to tree to get into position to interfere. The dragon head boy, after panicking finally managed to completely transform and with it he got rather cocky.

''Is that all you got Huntsman because I'm about to come...''

A battle cry and a sharp kick cut him off. This time the Hunstmas as he was identified was joined by what Naruto assumed was a young woman. Her face was covered just like the man, but sticking out of the back was a long, braided blonde pony tail. ''How was that Hunstmaster?'' the young woman asked as she bowed.

''Very nice Thorn, you're training as served you well.''

The dragon soon recovered, seemed more intent on joking around with the girl and then taking her seriously and as a result he was getting his ass kicked.

''You have a golden opportunity to slay your first dragon. Finish him!'' the Huntsmaster order as he tossed his sphere to his pupil. Just as the girl was about to attack a burst of fire seperated dragon in slayers appeared. Naruto eyes trailed off to where they came from where a dog vaguely reminding him of Frank (MiB) and an elderly asain man appeared.

''This isn't over dragon!'' the Huntsmaster promised as they teleported away usign some strange green sphere.

''Aah tough break kid! Almost as bad as the time you tangled with those mountain trolls last week.'' the dog stated. ''Or the week before that when you took on the giants. '' the dog added as he burst out in a fit of laughter.

''Young dragon, you must learn that smack daddy does not come in a can. Tomorrow we step up your training. Be on rooftop, right after school.''

The kid sighed, ''...okay, I'll be there Grandpa!''

Satisfied that they were far aay enough Naruto dropped down from his tree and began studying the battle site. Tracking the scents and making a note of them. ''Maelstrom here...have you neutralized the mystery element Insect?''  
_  
''Affirmative. They have been rendered unconscious and ready for transport.''_  
_  
''We only need a place to stay._'' Specter said over the link.

_''I came across an interesting site. I think I might know where we can set up shop. I'll send you the coordinates once we get there; then we can have a little talk with our new guests and figure out the specifics of this world. With Dragons, Unicorns, and who knows what else without a doubt the Shades will be starting their feast on this world soon. And where we find the Shade we find Alkino, Plasmius (Danny Phantom), Xana (Code Lyoko), The Biolozard (Sonic the Hedgehog), and several other of our resurrected foes. Maelstrom out.'' _Naruto said as he cut the link and went following after the mysterious indivuduals.

000  
Chapter End  
000

You guys have been wanting more plot with my series in general. Well, I'm finally going to do that, using the stories I promised I was going to do, to do that. So less complaints and more reviews you know. And no 'Good Job' or 'Update Soons' please. I hate that, and many other authors hate that. It doesn't tell us whether you cared about the story or what you liked about it. We want to know what you liked, what you liked about the characters, thoughts on romantic couples and stuff like that. Its like we put time thinking and writing, it would really be awesome if you guys put some effort and thoughts into the reviews you know. That's all I wanted to say.

And no, I am not going to do a pure American Dragon Fanfic until after this summer so do not ask. Any crossover stories will eventually have their own pure universe adaption by yours truly, but do not ask about it unless you're giving useful ideas and plan on discussing it. I don't need to check my yahoo for five word reviews, taking me away from focusing and writing because when I get reviews I hate, (really short ones) it just kills my writing mood and takes me even longer to update because I can't figure out that by this point and my many author notes people haven't figured out what I told you time afte time again in my author's notes.


End file.
